Eve's Christmas
by DibiaseFan1
Summary: Eve Banning had it all except for the one thing she really wanted: true love. After being given a second chance to go back and change things, will she make the same choices or finally follow her heart & be with the one person she loves the most? Ted/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I wrote a story with the same plot about a year ago, and thought it was horrible. So, I decided to re-write it and hopefully make it better. It's based loosely on a Christmas movie I like, Eve's Christmas. Hope you enjoy!**

"Eve Banning speaking," she exclaimed through her office phone. As she listened to the caller, a big smile spread across Eve's face. It was the call she had been waiting for.

"Yes...I will make sure to have the paper work faxed this afternoon. Thank you!" she exclaimed as she hung up.

After she ended the call, Eve threw her head back against the plush chair in satisfaction. She had just landed an all too important new business client-a client worth about $10 million dollars. As she looked around her plush corner office, she couldn't help but think she had made it. This is what she had been dreaming about her entire life.

Feeling excited, Ashley jumped out of her chair and walked toward the reception area, and smiled toward her best friend and secretary, Ashley Finch. "Any calls?" she asked.

Ashley then handed her a small stack of papers. "No, but Michael did come by and dropped off these papers for you to sign. He also wants to see you in his office ASAP."

Eve smiled at the mention of Michael's name. Michael Sharpe had been her boss at the top Public Relations firm, Sharpe, Bernstein & Barlow, for the past 3 years...and her lover for the past 6 months. "How did Michael sound?"

"Pleased," Ashley responded.

"Good," Eve replied as she began to walk away, but then turned right back around. She then handed Ashley a white envelope. "Merry Christmas!"

Ashley opened the envelope as Eve began to walk away. "OH MY GOD! Bon Jovi tickets! 1st Row!" she exclaimed.

"You deserve it," Eve exclaimed as she walked away.

"I love Bon Jovi!" Ashley said to herself as she walked back to her desk.

Within minutes, Eve got off the elevator and walked straight to Michael's office. "Congratulations!" he exclaimed as she walked through his door. "You have just landed us our biggest client to date. Where did you get the ideas?"

Eve smirked, remembering how she gave the client some ideas from her past-when she lived in Clinton, Mississippi. "Oh that was from a long time ago...almost like another lifetime."

Michael smirked as he placed a finger underneath Eve's chin, and gently kissed her lips. When the kiss was broken a few moments later, she couldn't help but smile. "So, are you ready for our getaway to Denver for the weekend?"

As she waited for an answer, Eve suddenly felt a little nervous and suspcious, especially when Michael nervously laughed. "Yeah...about our weekend...I think I'm going to stay home and spend Christmas with Jennifer and the kids."

Eve felt hurt as she stood up from the couch. "I thought you were going to leave her, and we would finally be together!"

"Eve, Madyson and Aiden are only 4 and 3. They are young. I have to spend Christmas with my children. Baby, you know that Jennifer means nothing to me. She will just be there because she is their mother."

Not believing a word she just listened to, Eve just smirked and rolled her eyes as she left Michael's office. For the rest of the day, she couldn't help but feel down and upset about the broken plans, and felt even worse later that night as she had dinner with Ashley.

"Eve, what did you expect?" Ashley asked. "Michael is married. At least you were with someone who you thought cared about you. I still wonder what might have been with David."

She only nodded as she took another drink. "You still think about David Callaway?" she asked, referring to Ashley's college crush. Eve still wondered why she never said anything.

"I can't help it. He was so cute! That's probably pathetic, isn't it?"

Eve didn't say anything as she took another drink from her now empty glass of wine. "Look at them. Women with their husbands! Women with their boyfriends..."

Ashley then stood up. "I think it's time to get you home-your a little buzzed."

The two friends left the restaurant within minutes, and as they walked down the street, Eve wrapped herself tighter in her coat-hoping to warm up from the winter air.

"Cold, isn't it?"

Startled by the voice, Eve turned around and was now face to face with what seemed to be a homeless man. "The Boston air is cold this time of year," he said once more.

Eve only smiled as she dug into her coat pocket, and threw some change into a cup he was holding. "Have a good Christmas," she muttered.

Even though she didn't realize it as she began to walk away, the man began to follow her. "You look as if something is wrong. Is everything ok?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Eve said, now a little irritated.

"Just remember, anything is possible...especially on Christmas Eve," the man said with a smile. He then pointed toward the sky. "Look toward the sky, and wish upon a star. Your troubles will soon be gone."

"Eve? Are you coming?" Ashley called.

She took one last look at the man, politely smiled and walked away. "Who was that?" Ashley asked as they began to walk again.

Eve shrugged. "I have no idea. He's probably some homeless man that was preaching to me."

When she got home a few minutes later, Eve couldn't help but feel un-happy as she walked through the door. When she turned on the lamp next to the door, she instantly noticed her packed luggage. After she poured herself another drink, she walked toward her answering machine.

No new messages...

"Merry Christmas to me," she muttered as she walked into the living room and went straight toward the book shelf. She then picked up the brown bound picture album-an album she hadn't looked at in a very long time.

As she got comfortable on the couch, Eve looked around her large apartment. There was no evidence of any Christmas decorations. There was no tree...no big Chirstmas wreath...no other decorations of any kind. Eve simply sighed as she opened the book.

A smile spread across Eve's face, and she even let out a few giggles as she flipped through the pages. There were several of her parents and sister Kelsie, some of herself with old friends and a few of just Eve and Kelsie by themselves. "We used to be so close," she whispered.

As Eve turned the next page, her heart literally stopped. She practically had the next several pages memorized, even if she hadn't seen the photo album in years. They were of her and Ted. The first one of them at their high school senior prom, and several hanging out with family and friends. As she turned another page, tears started spilling down her cheeks. A friend had taken a picture of Ted on one knee-the night he proposed. And of course, the next picture showed the two of them smiling brightly, and Eve proudly showing off the ring.

Eve quickly closed the book and tossed it to the other end of the couch. "Come on Eve, it's been three years," she muttered as she wiped away the tears. She then reached for the remote control.

As Eve began to flip through the channels on the television, something caught her attention. It was WWE programming, and three guys were in the center of the ring...bragging about their latest victory. They called themselves The Legacy. As the one in the middle continued talking, the man on the right turned around to face the crowd-to face the camera that was pointed to the men. Eve's jaw literally dropped.

"Oh my gosh," she said. "That's Ted!"

Her eyes were literally glued to the tv as Eve continued to watch. His dream had come true-he had made it to the WWE. Just as Ted was about to say something into the microphone, two guys burst into the ring and threw cheap shots toward the guys. Eve didn't know why, but she all of a sudden felt nervous. She didn't want to see Ted hurt, and breathed a sigh of relief when she watched Ted get up from the ring and perform his signature finishing move on one of the other wrestlers.

After shutting the television off, Eve walked over to the window as tears began to spill down her cheeks again. "I want my happy life back!" she exclaimed out loud. "I want to go back and see my family...my friends and maybe even Ted. I just want to be happy again!"

Eve stayed by the window and stared out at the stars for a few minutes before sadly sighing. She then got dressed into her pajamas and wrapped herself in her warm comforter. "Me getting my old life back?" she sarcastically asked herself. "Yeah right!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you goes out to Kayla Smiley, Skillet's Lady Goddess, Mrs. Brittany Orton, Kristl, I'mxAxRockstar and RKOsgirl92 for the awesome reviews on the first chapter. You guys totally made my day!**

**Hope you enjoy the new update!**

The next morning, Eve could feel the sunshine on her face, and reluctantly sat up in bed. After rubbing her tired eyes and stretching, something hit her. She wasn't in her bedroom in her apartment in Boston. As she looked around, she realized that she was in her old bedroom in her mom and dad's house.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" she called as she walked down the stairs that led to the living room. Eve grew more and more confused as she didn't see anyone, and as she opened the front door, the paper boy almost threw the paper right at her face. When Eve looked down at the paper, her jaw dropped. The date read December 20, 2006.

"Oh my Gosh," she whispered as she shut the door. "It's the week of my wedding! It worked!"

"Hey your finally up!" Eve's dad, Richard exclaimed as he walked into kitchen and saw his daughter standing by the front door.

"I'm glad you didn't over sleep," her mother, Kathleen stated. "Your due at the bridal boutique soon."

Eve scrunched her eyebrows. "Bridal boutique?"

"Yes, your supposed to have a fitting with Rochelle and go over some last minute details. Ashley should be here any minute. Are you feeling ok, honey?"

Before she could answer, all three of them heard a honking noise coming from outside. Eve walked toward the window. "Oh my gosh! Ashley!"

When Eve walked outside a few minutes later, Ashley raised an eyebrow as she got into the car. "What in the world are you wearing?"

Eve looked down at her outfit-the same sweatshirt she wore to bed and the pair of jeans she quickly threw on. "I overslept," she said, trying to sound as if nothing was wrong.

Ashley and Eve made it to the bridal boutique within minutes, and as soon as they walked through the door, Rochelle instantly walked toward them with a big smile on her face.

"There is the beautiful bride!" she exclaimed. Eve couldn't help but giggle as Rochelle pulled her in all kinds of directions, talking a mile a minute. "Come, let's try on your dress first."

As soon as Eve walked into the dressing room, she started tearing up when she saw her dress. It was strapless with a sparkly bodice and A-line skirt. "Perfect!" she whispered.

Rochelle instantly started suggesting "improvements" as soon as Eve walked out in her dress, and Eve shook her almost instantly.

"No, no," Eve said firmly. "I don't want any improvements to the dress. I like it just as it is."

After Eve took off her dress and began to put her other clothes back on, she could hear Rochelle start to talk about other plans. "Now, we need to make a final desicion on the flowers, and decide the flavor of the cake...oh look the groom is here!"

Just then, Eve walked out of her dressing room and stopped dead in her tracks. There he was. She had forgotten how incredibly handsome he was and how infectious his smile could be. As he stood and talked with Rochelle and then Ashley, he happened to look up. As soon as he caught a glimpse of Eve, the smile on his face got bigger.

"Hey there's my girl," he exclaimed, opening his arms. Eve walked straight toward him, wrapping her own arms tight around him. She then looked up at him, almost as if she was studying him.

"What?" he asked.

"You look...amazing!" she exclaimed.

Ted raised an eyebrow as he looked at Rochelle, Ashley and then down at himself. "Umm...thanks babe."

The trio soon left the bridal boutique, and after Ted left the girls by the car, Eve couldn't help but feel nervous, and felt as if she could cry. "Ummm...Ashley, I think I am going to walk home."

"What? Why?"

"I just need to think about some things. Seriously, I'll be fine."

After watching Ashley drive away, Eve walked down the street and into an empty bar. "I need a Scotch on the rocks please," she asked the bartender as she rested her head in her hands. "This has got to be one crazy dream!"

"No it's not a dream."

Eve jumped at the sound of the voice, and as she looked to her left, she was surprised to see a man who wasn't there not even a second ago. She immediately recognized him. "Your...your...your that homeless guy!"

"I am your guardian angel, Eddie," he said with a smile. "No, this isn't a dream. You get the chance not alot of people get-a chance to do things over. I saw that look in your eyes when you saw him again."

Eve's jaw dropped. "Y-You were spying on me?"

As she continued talking with Eddie, the bartender came back with Eve's drink and looked around curiously. He could see clearly she was arguing with herself. He then cleared his throat to get her attention. "Ummm...ma'am, I don't know who you are talking to, but here is your drink."

Eve took her drink with an annoyed look on her face. "Can't you see him? I'm aruging with that guy," she responded, pointing toward Eddie. She then saw him wink at her before disappearing, and jumped when she felt a touch to her shoulder. When she turned around, she breathed a sigh of relief that it was Ted.

"Baby, are you ok?" he asked. "I ran into Ashley, and she mentioned how weird you've been acting today."

"I'm fine," she said shrugging. "It's just been...a weird day so far."

Ted then glanced down toward the bar, and noticed the now empty glass. "And since when did you start drinking at noon?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "How about I take you home?"

Eve smiled up at Ted. "That sounds great!"

During the drive home, Ted and Eve made small talk and as they got closer to the Banning house, Ted realized that Eve had been staring for the past several minutes. "Ok, what's up with you?" he asked as he pulled into the driveway. "You act like we haven't seen each other in years."

Eve simply shrugged as she leaned forward and softly kissed Ted. "Your complaining about me looking at my handsome fiance?" she asked with a smile.

Ted laughed out loud. "No, I'm definitely not complaining," he replied returing her smile. "I'll see you tonight right?"

She had to think for a second, but realized it was Tuesday night. Their friends always gathered at The Landing each Tuesday night. "Yep, I'll see you tonight," Eve replied. "Love you."

"I love you too Evie."

When Eve walked through the front door, she noticed her mom sitting at the dining room table. "Hi sweetie. How was the bridal meeting?"

Eve rolled her eyes. "It was...interesting to say the least!" she exclaimed as her little sister Kelsie walked into the kitchen. "Kelsie! It's great to see you! How are you?" she asked as she hugged her baby sister.

Kelsie raised an eyebrow as she glanced toward their mother. "Ummm...I'm fine. Nothing has really changed since we saw each other yesterday."

Later on that night, as Ted was getting drinks for the friends, Eve, Ashley and another friend Kelli were all gossiping about the upcoming wedding.

"I can't believe it's this weekend!" Kelli exclaimed. "After several months of planning, it's down to a week!"

Eve only nodded. "Yeah, time goes by so fast."

"What's the matter?" Ashley asked. "You aren't getting cold feet, are you?"

Before Eve could answer, Ted, along with Kelli's boyfriend Aaron, came back with the drinks. "Ok, a beer for Kelli, a screwdriver for Ashley and a Scotch for Eve," Ted said as he passed the drinks around. "Baby, when did you start drinking scotch?"

As she took a drink from the glass, Eve could feel all eyes on her and laughed nervously. "Anyone up for karoke?" she asked, trying to change the subject. She knew she couldn't tell everyone she started drinking Scotch because of her boss.

"I think karoke sounds like fun," Kelli said as she and Aaron started looking through the song book.

As he watched everyone talk and pick out songs, it was as if Ted's eyes lit up. "Excuse me," he said as he got up from the table.

"I think we should sing...what the hell is he doing?" Eve asked nervously when she noticed Ted on the stage. Everyone then also turned around.

"I want to dedicate this next song to my beautiful fiance, Eve," he exclaimed as their friends started clapping. Eve sunk down in her seat as Ted began singing Amazed by Lonestar. "Baby when you touch me...I can feel how much you love me," he belted out.

Eve couldn't help but giggle as she continued to watch Ted sing her favorite song. "I can't believe he's up there! My big bad wrestler is up on stage singing."

"You should totally go up there," Kelli said.

Ashley began to nod her head in agreement as she literally began to push Eve out of the booth. "Yeah, go do it! You guys could make the song a duet!"

"I don't think so," Eve replied nervously. "I can't sing!"

"Go do it," Ashley demanded as she pushed her friend out of the booth entirely. As she walked closer to the stage, everyone started cheering even louder and when Ted noticed Eve walk closer to him, his smile grew bigger.

Ted grabbed Eve's hand, and although she was timid at first, she relaxed and sang just as loud as Ted was. "Baby I'm amazed by you," they both bolted out loud. As the song ended, all of their friends cheered out loud, standing up to clap. Ted and Eve were laughing as well, especially when he pulled her into his arms.

"That was awesome! We make a great team!" Ted exclaimed as kissed Eve's forehead.

The group left the bar within a couple of hours, and once Ted and Eve said good night to their friends, Ted drove them to their spot-a clearing in the woods with a great view of a local lake.

"So, did you have fun tonight baby?" he asked as they climbed into the truck bed and joined hands.

"I had lots of fun," Eve giggled. "I still can't believe my big bad wrestler was up on stage singing a love song to me."

Ted smirked as he pulled his fiance closer. "Love will make you do crazy things," he said with a smile. "Can you believe it? At the beginning of the year I'm going to start training more, and hopefully start with FCW soon. One of these days I'll be in that WWE ring."

Eve stayed quiet as she wrapped an arm tighter around Ted's waist. "Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she responded. "I'm just going to miss you is all."

"Hey don't worry, while I'm training and stuff, I will still be close by. If FCW does sign me, than we could get an apartment in Florida. But let's not worry about that tonight. I just want to sit here with the most beautiful woman in my arms," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

Eve smiled to herself as she and Ted cuddled even closer. She was beginning to remember the reasons why she fell in love with Ted in the first place...and it was happening all over again.

"Boy it's going to be a crazy week, huh?" Ted asked as he looked down at Eve. "I mean with the wedding being on Saturday and all."

She met Ted's gaze as she nodded. "It will definitely be crazy. You don't even know the half of it!"

**A/N: Hopefully you guys are liking the story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really want to thank VolcomStoneBabe, BourneBetter67, I'mxAxRockstar, Skillet's Lady Goddess, RKOsgirl92, KimmieCena, Mrs. Brittiany Orton, Kayla Smiley and Kristl for the awesome reviews!**

When Kathleen walked into Eve's room the next morning, she couldn't help but chuckle how comfortable and content her daughter looked in bed. "Good morning Eve! I can see you forgot to set your alarm again!"

Eve sat straight up and groaned out loud as she stretched. She then tooked the coffee her mother offered her, took one drink and made a face. "Ugh! I hate coffee!"

Kathleen giggled. "Come on your going to be late. Your job can't wait forever."

Only confused for a second, Eve then remembered the part time job she had at Macy's department store. "Am I even going to remember how to work the cash register?" she asked herself.

Within a couple of hours, Eve was walking down the sidewalk with a purpose. She had messed up several transactions, and her manager suggested it might be better if she just left. Just as she crossed the street toward the city park, Eve noticed a runner run right in front of her. It was her guardian angel again.

"Don't look so down!" Eddie said with a smile.

"Can you believe it! I was fired!" Eve exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "I have never been fired from anything!"

Eddie chuckled. "Don't worry about it. That store leaves the mall within the year for a bigger city."

"So what I forgot how to use the cash register thingy," Eve exclaimed. "So what I messed up a couple of transactions! They could have been easily fixed."

"I told you the consequences of your choices-"

"Yeah yeah!" Eve interrupted, attempting to walk off.

Eddie then ran up in front of her, stopping her from walking. "Hey, do you have any idea of the sacrafices I've had to make?" Eddie questioned. "Those scrafices so you could have your little second chance?"

Eve's eyes narrowed. "Sacrafices?" she asked sarcastically.

"Has anyone ever told you how un-grateful you are?" Eddie asked as Eve rolled her eyes. "I saw the way you looked at him when you met again...the way looked at him at your little spot in the woods..."

"You were spying on us?" Eve asked, clearly sounding irritated.

As Eddie and Eve continued to argue, she didn't realize her sister was sitting on a park bench with some friends. "Kelsie, isn't that your sister?"

Kelsie looked in the direction her friend pointed to, and sure enough, it did look as if Eve was talking to herself. Eve then started walking away and then looked toward Kelsie.

"Hi Kels," she said.

Kelsie was confused as ever, never seeing her sister talk to herself before. She then looked toward her friends, and everyone shrugged. "Maybe it's wedding nerves," she suggested.

That afternoon, Ted was training in the gym when he decided to lay down on the bench to begin lifting weights. Moments later, he looked up and met Eve's eyes. "Hi Teddy!"

Ted smirked as he took his hands off the heavy weights and sat up. "What are you doing here? You've never visited me at the gym before."

Eve shrugged. "I am here...to invite you to dinner tonight. Just the two of us."

"Sounds perfect. It's a date!"

"Good," Eve said smiling. "If your done, why don't you go shower and change. It's ready whenever we are."

Ted did as he was asked, and within a half hour he was pleasantly surprised with a candle light dinner. "Wow, what's all this for?"

Eve shrugged. "I just thought...you could use a change of pace. We both could use a change of pace," she said as she poured two glasses of champange. "To new beginnings...and a lifetime of love," she toasted.

"To new beginnings and a lifetime of love," Ted repeated with a smile.

"So...how was training today?" Eve asked as she took a drink.

It was as if Ted's eyes lit up. "Not too long before you came to visit, I got a call from FCW. I get to start training with them at the beginning of the year. I guess Vince McMahon has seen some of my tapes, and he's pretty impressed."

"Teddy, that's great! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you. I'm pretty happy about it," he replied as he grabbed Eve's hand. "I'm supposed to get a call in January for a start date and it will go from there. So, how was your day?"

Eve giggled as she took another drink of champange. "Well for starters I was fired from Macy's."

"You were fired? Tom had the nerve to fire you?"

"Ah, it's not that big of a deal. I guess I wasn't destined for a career as a sales associate," she said as Ted narrowed his eyes, almost as if he was studying her. "What? Do I have lipstick on my teeth or something?"

"No. It's just...something is different. It's almost as if you have changed somehow. I think that's the first time I have seen you drink champange, and I never would have expected candle light dinners like this."

Before Eve could respond, the waitress came up to the table with their food. When she left and Ted and Eve made small talk, Ted noticed Eve's facial expressions. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You look really deep in thought!"

Eve shrugged. "I just...never thought I would get a chance to do something like this for you-these candle light dinners and us talking like this. I honestly didn't think I would ever be able to do it."

"Isn't that what being married is all about?" Ted asked with a smile.

"Yes of course it is," Eve replied. "That is exactly what being married is all about!"

The next morning, as Eve walked down the stairs into the living room she instantly noticed all the Christmas decorations now hung in their rightful place. She then noticed her dad, decorating the Christmas tree by himself.

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

Richard smiled toward his daughter, and gestured her to come closer. "Sure. Grab an ornament."

"The tree smells really good this year."

"You know, your mom didn't even want a real tree this year, she wanted a fake one!" Richard exclaimed. "To me, nothing feels like Christmas than a real Christmas tree."

"Some of my favorite childhood memories were helping decorate the tree," Eve said as she picked up one particular ornament. "Oh my gosh look! It's my first Christmas ornament."

Richard just smiled. "Wow, your first Christmas ornament, and now here you are getting ready to be married. Time sure flies!"

Eve could tell something was on her dad's mind. "Daddy..."

"Listen, Evie I just want to apologize if you have ever felt like I wasn't there enough for you and your sister. I know I worked alot, but-"

"No, you and mom were great!" Eve said as she hugged her dad. "I had a very happy childhood."

Richard smiled as he broke the hug. "Eve, I just want you to know that no matter what we are always here for you. Your mother and I are always on your side-no matter what."

Eve smiled, feeling tears start to pool in her eyes. The first thoughts that came into her mind were her foolish choices she had made previously. It was then she realized she was wrong about how her parents thought, and stayed away from Clinton for the past three years for all the wrong reasons. "Excuse me daddy, I'll be right back," she said as she walked away.

She walked toward the bathroom, and instantly felt better as she wiped her face with a cool wash cloth. "Is everything ok?" her mom asked as she knocked on the open door.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Eve said with a smile.

"I was just about to start on dinner. Did you want to help?"

Eve nodded. "Sure, I'll be right there."

A few minutes later, Eve walked into the kitchen as the phone began to ring. She then started making the salad, but only minutes later her mom handed her the phone.

"Do you know who it is?" Eve whispered.

"It's a Michael Sharpe from Sharpe, Bernstein & Barlow," her mother replied. Eve's heart literally stopped as she listened to her mother talk. She knew what that call was about.

"Thanks mom. I'll take the call in my bedroom," she replied as she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank TednCodyGirl, KimmieCena, Kayla Smiley, BourneBetter67, Mrs Brittiany Orton, I'mxAxRockstar, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Skillet's Lady Goddess and RKOsgirl92 for the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

Eve took a deep breath as she shut her bedroom door and walked toward her phone. When she took the phone call originally, she accepted the job offer instantly, and knowing that she was given this second chance for a reason, she knew things had to be different.

"H-Hello?" she stuttered.

"Hi Eve, this is Michael Sharpe from Sharpe, Bernstein & Barlow."

"Hi Michael. Are you having fun with your children?" Eve asked sarcastically.

"Uh, what was that?"

"Nothing...sir."

Michael was silent for a moment, and decided to just drop it. "So, Eve I was reading your application and read that you got done with graduate school in May. What have you been doing since then?"

"I have been working...at Macy's department store."

"So, are you ready for the move to the big city?" Michael asked.

"I...uh...don't know," Eve managed to say.

"You don't know? Eve, our training program could be a great opprotunity for you," Michael exclaimed. "Orientation begins on December 26."

"December 26?"

"Is that a problem?" Michael asked.

"I...uh...no not necessarily. Um, can I at least think about it for a little while?"

Michael sighed. "Fine, but don't take too long. I need to have people in order when the orientation starts," he replied as he hung up.

Eve sighed as she also hung up the phone. She knew she should have instantly refused the job offer, but couldn't forget about the great perks of it. She made six figures, had a great apartment and a great position with the company, but knew none of it wasn't enough.

Later on that evening, Eve and all of her friends gathered at The Landing for their annual Christmas get together. Ted had just walked off to get drinks for himself and Eve when David, Ashley's college crush walked through the door. Ashley glanced over at Eve with a curious look.

"What is he doing here?"

"I invited him," Eve replied with a smile.

"Why?" Ashley exclaimed.

"Why?" Eve repeated. "Because you should have gone for it a long time ago, and I don't want to sit in a bar with you years from now and listen how you wish you were together with him," she exclaimed as she pushed Ashley forward, almost pushing Ashley into David.

"Hi," David said smiling.

"Hi."

Both were silent for a second, just staring at each other. "Do you want to go get something to drink?"

Ashley already had a cup in her hand, and just as she was about to argue, her friend Kelli walked past them and grabbed the cup away from her hand. "Uh sure. That would be great," she replied as they walked away together.

As she watched the whole thing, Eve couldn't help but smile. "That was a really nice thing you did," Ted said from behind, handing her the plastic cup. "I think they are going to be a great couple."

Eve could only smile. As Ted took a drink and glanced around the room, he knew something was up. "Is everything ok? Your awful quiet."

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just have alot of things on my mind," she replied, no emotion in her voice.

"Wedding nerves?" he asked.

Eve took a deep breath. She knew this was it. "Have you ever thought of moving to a bigger city? You could easily start training somewhere else."

Ted was honestly surprised. He thought they were going to stay close to their family, especially now since Ted had been training at Harley Race's Academy and now signed to FCW. "Where's all this coming from Eve? I thought we had things figured out."

"I got offered a position in the training program at Sharpe, Bernstein & Barlow in Boston. Ted, this is the exact thing I have been looking for. This could be a great opprotunity for me."

"Boston?" Ted exclaimed. "But I thought that we were going to stay around here, especially now that I've gotten signed to FCW. I thought..."

"You thought what? That I was going to be a good little housewife while you ran around the world possibly injuring yourself? Teddy, there is no reason why we can't be adventureous and have a family at the same time."

"Baby, what has gotten into you? One of the first things we talked about is where we would live, and agreed it would work the best if we stayed in Mississippi. You know, you haven't made sense all week. If you see my fiance, would you please let her know I want her back?" Ted asked as he walked away.

Eve sighed. "Ted!" she called, but with no luck. She reluctantly watched him walk away into a crowd of their friends.

When Eve got home later on that night, she was surprised to see that someone had left the television on, and when she went to turn it off, she then realized her mom had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Eve whispered.

"It's ok," her mom replied as she sat up. "I didn't expect you home so early."

Eve shrugged. "I don't know, I just didn't feel like partying tonight."

As Kathleen watched her daughter, she could tell something was bothering her. "Do you want to tell me what is going on?"

"How do you know something is bothering me?" Eve asked.

"Eve, I am your mother. I pretty much know every little thing about you. I know your left eye twitches when your trying to lie to someone, and I know you twirl your hair on your finger when your nervous. So, I especially know that when something is bothering you, you won't make eye contact with the person your talking to."

"Ok here goes. I remember your friend Jean, who wrote the note to her fiance the day of her wedding. Do you...think she made the right choice?"

Kathleen nodded. "I think she did, but just at the wrong time," she replied as she studied her daughter's face. "Did something happen tonight between you and Ted?"

"I was accepted into the training program at Sharpe, Bernstein & Barlow in Boston today," Eve said.

"Honey, that's wonderful!" Kathleen said as she hugged her daughter. "So what's the problem?"

"Ted's not to keen on the idea. He feels we should stay around here by our families. I don't know, but I feel as if something bigger is waiting for me somewhere else. Mom...what if me and Ted are heading in different directions?"

Kathleen sighed. "That is a decison you guys are going to have to make. If you are having doubts now, it might be best to post pone instead of like ten years down the road being in a miserable marriage. Are you sure Ted wouldn't move?"

"No I don't know that, but if he would move he would have to change wrestling schools, and he's already been signed to FCW, so that would be really hard if he was living in Boston. I don't know. I just don't know."

"Well, honey don't decide anything to quickly. Before you make your decision, you should think about it long and hard. You of course don't want to regret any decisions you make later on down the road."

Eve smiled as she leaned forward to hug her mom. "Thanks mom. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

As soon as Eve walked up the stairs and into her room, she was already in tears. She figured when it came time to make this decision it would have been easy. She and Ted would get married and live happily ever after. But she knew what lied ahead with accepting that offer. It was too good not to pass up. She sighed as she picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hi Michael, this is Eve Banning. I was hoping we could talk further about the offer you gave me earlier today. I can be reached at 254-664-1825. Thank you," she said as she hung up.

She then walked over to her desk and grabbed a pen and a notebook, and then lied across the bed. Eve tapped the pen against her mouth. _Teddy, our love has been something most people look for their entire life..._

Suddenly the tv flashed on, and Eddie appeared on the screen. "Ah, history repeats itself," he sighed.

Eve jumped from the sound of his voice. "I-I didn't say I was going to give it to him. It's complicated."

"How is complicated?" he asked. "If you love Ted, just marry him. You know what happens in the future. Do you really want to be that lonely again?"

Feeling a little frustrated, and not wanting to answer the question, she simply turned the tv off. She then threw the pen and notebook to the side and collapsed fully on the bed, face down. She really had no idea what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**A big thank you goes out to BourneBetter67, TednCodyGirl, RKOsgirl92, I'mxAxRockstar, KimmieCena, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista and Skillet's Lady Goddess for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is kind of short.**

Eve couldn't sleep all night as she kept tossing and turning, thinking about everything. When she walked downstairs the next morning and her mom gave her a curious look, she knew for a fact that she looked like hell. "Morning," she muttered.

"Good morning. Rough night?"

Eve shrugged. "I just couldn't sleep."

As she watched her mom begin to cut out Christmas shaped cookies, Eve recalled memories of when she was younger, always excited to help her mom make cookies. Without being asked, she reached into the refrigerator and started rolling the cookie dough. When Kathleen realized what her daughter was doing, she couldn't help but smile.

"Oh by the way, Michael Sharpe called this morning," Kathleen said as she handed the small note to Eve.

Eve looked at the paper, and after a few moments, crumbled it up and tossed it across the room. "So are you going to call him back?" Kathleen asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Maybe."

Kathleen sighed. "As I kept thinking about our talk last night, I hope I didn't scare you. Because that wasn't my intention at all."

"No I know that. Mom, if I was to cancel the wedding, you would never speak to me again."

"Eve that's not true!" Kathleen exclaimed as Eve raised an eyebrow. "Ok, maybe I would be disappointed for a couple of weeks, but I wouldn't exhile you from the family or anything. I have always respected your decisions."

Eve couldn't help be taken back by what her mother just said. "Really? I just thought I would be banished or something."

"No of course not. Like I said, your father and I respect your decisions, and we will be there for you and love you no matter what," Kathleen said as she and Eve exchanged smiles. "Now, what does your heart say right now? Honestly."

"I love Ted, that's what my heart says," Eve exclaimed as Kathleen nodded and smiled. "I love Ted!"

"Sharpe, Bernstein & Barlow isn't the only place you can have a career."

Eve nodded as she headed toward the entry way. "Where are you going?" Kathleen called.

"I need to get to the bridal boutique. I have wedding plans that need final decisions."

Eve hurried and got dressed as fast as she could, and when she got to the store, it kind of surprised Rochelle how happy Eve was. Throughout the afternoon, Rochelle was naming off ideas right and left. Eve almost felt like a bobble head since she was shaking her head so much.

"If you don't want to the ceremony in the afternoon, what are you thinking?" Rochelle asked. "The director from the main building on Lake Caroline said you had up to 24 hours to make a final decision on the time."

"I think...there should be lots of white and red roses up front where Teddy and I will be standing. I think it should be evening, like maybe 5 or 6:00. Oh and candle light. I think that would be romantic!"

Rochelle nodded as she scribbled down the instructions. "Alright, and you haven't changed your mind on the deep red bridesmaid dresses have you?"

"Absolutely not! Those dresses were gorgeous in that color," Eve exclaimed. "Oh, by the way, were you able to order our cake in vanilla frosting with that same similar red design color?"

"Yes I was," Rochelle said. "So, I ordered the cake in half chocolate and half vanilla, and I got the frosting in vanilla with the designs in the red color. I didn't forget anything did I?"

Eve grinned as she shook her head no. This was alot more fun than she could have ever expected. "Ok, did you ever make a final decision on table decorations?" Rochelle asked.

Eve bit the inside of her mouth as she thought for a second. "How about like a nose gay of flowers on each table in vases, either red or white roses. And then candles lit on each side of it. I just want it to be simple, yet beautiful."

Rochelle nodded once again as she wrote down the instructions. "Well, in my opinion, I think it will be a beautiful wedding. Did you still want your bouquet to be both red and white roses?"

"Yes please," Eve replied. "Oh my gosh I never thought of a cake topper! I would love to incorporate Ted's wrestling into it somehow."

"Well, you could get a wrestling action figure, stand him in the middle, stretch out his arms, and hold a girl cake topper in his arms. I can even look into seeing if they do make wrestler cake toppers. I doubt it, but you never know," Rochelle said.

"Great! Go for it!" Eve giggled.

Throughout the day, Ted felt horrible and he and Eve's fight the night before, and tried to call his fiance a few times, but felt a little worried when she wouldn't pick up. That evening, he just decided to drive over to her parents house so they could talk face to face.

"Ted, it's good to see you as always," Kathleen said as she let her soon to be son-in-law through the door.

"It's good to see you too," he said as he quickly hugged Kathleen. "Would Eve happen to be home? I've tried to call her a few times, but she hasn't answered."

"Yes Eve is in her room, and she probably didn't answer because she wasn't home for most of the day."

"Oh..." Ted muttered, thinking she may have been making arrangements for Boston.

"She wasn't home because she was making final wedding decisions with Rochelle," Kathleen stated as Ted walked up the stairs.

Ted turned around, smiled at Kathleen and went back to climbing the stairs. Eve's bedroom was straight down the hall, and as he walked closer to the room, he could see Eve sitting on her bed looking through a bridal magazine. That made him feel good. He then knocked lightly on the door frame, and smiled when Eve looked his way. "Hey."

Eve returned his smile. "Hey. Come on in," she gestured.

After taking off his jacket, Ted sat next to Eve on the bed. After a few moments of silence, Ted grabbed Eve's hand. "Babe, I'm sorry for the fight last night."

"I'm sorry too Ted."

"I didn't have any right too question your dream or where you wanted to pursue it. I don't want you to give up anything because of me."

Eve smiled as she caught Ted's stare. "Teddy, I'm not going to take the job."

"Your not? Why? Like you said last night, this could be a great opportunity for you."

"I know it could, but why should we move away from our family and friends? We wouldn't know anyone in Boston, and besides, I could easily find a job around here."

"You aren't accepting this job because of me, are you?" Ted asked.

Eve smiled as she shook her head. "No it isn't because of you. I talked with my mom, and did some thinking on my own, and decided this is what I want."

"You know, speaking of jobs earlier, my dad told me the other day how Randy Orton is looking for a personal assistant. If you want him to, I'm sure my dad could talk to him and put in a good word. I think you would be great at it."

"Thank you, that would be great," Eve replied.

"So it's official? We are getting married in two days, no if's, and's or but's?"

Smiling, Eve nodded as she leaned forward and gently kissed Ted fully on the lips. "Yep, my name in two days will be Eve Dibiase."

"Eve Dibiase. That has a good ring to it," Ted smirked as he kissed Eve once again. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Teddy."


	6. Chapter 6

**A big thank you goes out to RKOsgirl92, BourneBetter67, KimmieCena, Kayla Smiley, Skillet's Lady Goddess and I'mxAxRockstar for the reviews!**

The next day was a very important date for Ted and Eve. It was the day of their rehearsal dinner. While everyone was running around town getting prepared for later on that evening, Ted and Eve decided to spend a quiet afternoon in Ted's apartment...soon to be their apartment.

"Baby, here's your hot chocolate," Ted exclaimed once he walked back into the living room.

Eve, who was staring at some pictures on the corner table, looked up at Ted and smiled. "Thank you. It's a perfect day for hot chocolate."

Ted smirked as he sat down on the couch, Eve cuddling close. "Do you remember the day we met?" she asked, breaking the few moments of silence.

"Of course I do. That was one of the best days of my life," Ted said as he looked down at Eve, both exchanging smiles. "We were seniors, and you were up for homecoming queen. As I was escorting you down the football field, someone rudely pushed me down and both of us went down to the floor."

"As I remember it, you tripped-no one pushed you," Eve replied laughing. "Gosh, you felt so bad, and apologized like fifty times. And I didn't even win-I think I was upset over that the most," she said with a smile.

Ted smirked as he kissed Eve's temple. "Do you remember the day we got engaged?"

_Flashback_

_It was November 2005, and Ted's parents decided to throw him a 23rd birthday party-especially since he recently graduated college as well. Everyone was gathered all around the Dibiase mansion, and as Ted continued talking with some friends in the family room, his mom and Eve brought in the birthday cake. "Happy Birthday Teddy!" they exclaimed in unison._

_Ted chuckled. "No one's going to sing, are they?"_

_"No we'll be nice," Eve said with a smile. "Now go ahead and blow out the candles!"_

_Ted looked as if he was thinking for a second, and then blew them out as everyone clapped. "What did you wish for?" Ted's little brother, Brett, asked._

_"No he can't say. It's bad luck," Ted Sr. stated._

_"It's ok. I wished for my beautiful girlfriend to say yes," he said, glancing at Eve. She had a curious look on her face._

_"What would I say yes to?"_

_"This," Ted said as he handed her the tiny jewelery box. Eve took a deep breath as she pryed it open and gasped when she saw the 1 carat princess cut diamond ring._

_"Oh my God!" she exclaimed._

_Ted then got down on knee. In reality, everyone was tearing up and whispering among each other, but for Ted, he and Eve were the only people in the room. "Baby, I love you. You are the most important person in my life and you mean the world to me. Will you please do me the honor in becoming my wife?"_

_Eve could feel tears start streaming down her cheeks as she listened to Ted's speech. Her answer was easy. "Yes!" she exclaimed as she nodded._

_Smiling, Ted then stood up, slipped the ring on Eve's finger and passionately kissed her as everyone around them clapped and cheered. "Thank you for making my wish come true," he whispered as they embraced in a hug._

_End Flashback_

"Of course I do," Eve replied. "I still can't believe you did that in front of everyone."

"What can I say, I am a man of surprises," he said with a wink. "I knew that if I did it in front of everyone you would have a hard time saying no."

"Well, I would have said yes no matter what."

Ted then got up off the couch and opened the drawer on the end table. "You know, speaking of surprises, this is for you."

Eve was truly surprised. "What is this?" she asked, taking the small box.

"It is my wedding gift to you. Hell, you can even consider it my Christmas present to you. I know that we agreed not to do either, but when I saw it, I immediately thought of you."

When she pried open the tiny jewelery box, Eve's jaw literally dropped. Inside was white gold necklace, with a diamond "D" charm in the middle. "Oh my gosh! Ted, it's beautiful!"

"My brothers and I decided to get together and get this one set of earrings for my mom for Christmas, and when I picked them up I saw the necklace. And of course the D stands for Dibiase," Ted explanied as he fastened the necklace around Eve's neck and then quickly kissed it. "Do you like it?"

Eve then also got off the couch and walked toward the mirror to inspect her new piece of jewelery. She could feel tears start to pool in her chocolate brown eyes. "I love it," she said as she turned around to stand face to face with Ted. "And I love you. Thank you."

"I love you too baby," Ted whispered as he leaned down and passionately kissed his future bride. "I love you so much, and you have no idea how excited I am for tomorrow."

"Teddy the necklace is so beautiful. I feel horrible about not getting you anything. I seriously thought we weren't going to exchange presents this year."

Ted shook his head as he wiped away a few stray tears from Eve's eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for. We are getting married tomorrrow. That's all I need."

When she looked into Ted's eyes, Eve couldn't help but smile. She knew that she had made the right decision. Later that evening, after a quick rehearsal at the main building on Lake Caroline, Ted, Eve and their family and friends all gathered at a local restaurant for a great dinner. As everyone started talking among one another, Ashley stood up and clincked her glass.

"Ok as Maid of Honor I want to start the speeches," she began with a smile on her face. "Eve and I have been friends ever since Mrs. Miller's 1st grade English class, and we have been inseperable ever since-even after many, many, many times of getting into trouble together. When we were in like junior high, she even told me then her ideal wedding date was Christmas day, and in 24 hours she will fulfill that wish. Tonight on Christmas Eve, we are gathered together to not just celebrate the holiday, but also the love of Ted and Eve. I couldn't be any happier for them. Who knew that after he tripped on the football field and dragged her down too that we would be standing here tonight."

"I was pushed!" Ted whispered as Eve giggled.

"Face it Ted, you tripped!" Ashley giggled. "And it's because of that night that we all are gathered tonight. Ted, Eve, I wish you guys nothing but lots of love and happiness forever. Congratulations!" she exclaimed.

As everyone expressed well wishes and clincked their glasses together, a phone started ringing. Everyone looked at another, and Eve soon realized it was her phone that was ringing. "Hello?" she said in a quiet voice.

"Eve, Michael Sharpe returing your call."

Eve then looked at Ted, told him it would be only a moment and then left the room. "Um, I am kind of in the middle of something," she said as she walked away.

Michael sighed. "I am also in the middle of something-it's called hiring."

"Why are you so interested in me?" Eve asked as she walked down the hall of the restaurant.

"Why? Your application was outstanding. I think you would be a great asset to the company."

"Let me tell you a little something about being a great asset, Mr. Sharpe," Eve exclaimed. "Yes I agree-I do think that I would make a great difference in your business, but I don't want to be hired just because of my looks or my 'assets'. I want to be hired for my brain and my work ethic rather than my looks. So, I suggest that you hire someone else to be your booty call when you want to get away from your wife, Madyson and Aiden."

"How do you know the names of my children?" Michael asked.

"Now if you don't mind, I have a wedding to attend, and if you know what's good for you, you'll go home to your wife!" Eve exclaimed as she hung up the phone. On the other end of the phone, Michael just looked at his phone in shock. No one had ever talked like that to him.

After a quick make up check in the bathroom, Eve happily walked back toward her guests. It felt really good to talk to Michael like that-she should have done it a long time ago. As she got closer to the table, Ted glanced toward her.

"Everything ok?" he asked as she sat down.

Eve nodded. "Everything is great. It couldn't be better!" she exclaimed as she played with her necklace.

"Eve, your necklace is beautiful," her mother exclaimed.

"Thank you. Ted gave it to me," she replied proudly.


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank KimmieCena, BourneBetter67, VolcomStoneBabe, RKOsgirl92, I'mxAxRockstar, Skillet's Lady Goddess and Kayla Smiley for the reviews! You guys are truly awesome!**

The next morning, Eve woke up with a smile on her face. It was her and Ted's wedding day. As she got out of bed and stretched, she could already hear her mom, dad and sister running all over the place. After opening presents and having a big breakfast that morning, everyone began to get ready once more.

"Where in the world is my blow dryer!" Kathleen exclaimed as she searched everywhere. When she walked closer to the bathroom, she could hear a blow dryer and knocked on the door. "Kelsie! Are you in there?"

The noise stopped, and Kelsie poked her head out of the door. "What?"

"Is that my blow dryer your using?"

Kelsie shrugged. "Yeah. Mine broke so I got yours."

"Now what am I supposed to use?" Kathleen asked with her hands on her hips.

"I'll be done in a second," she exclaimed as she once again locked the bathroom door.

"Ugh, come on Kelsie," Kathleen exclaimed as Eve walked past her, blowing on her freshly painted nails.

"Eve, would you please help me get Kelsie out of the bathroom?"

Eve laughed out loud. "Oh come on, like she's going to listen to me? She never has, so why start now?" she asked sarcastically.

Kathleen sighed. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, calm down!"

"I can't believe how calm you are," Eve's mother stated. "What about the rings?"

It was as if a light went off in Eve's head. "Of course I have the rings," she said as she walked away. "Oh my God, where are the rings?"

During the next several minutes, Eve frantically searched her entire room. She went through every drawer in her dresser and in her desk, and didn't have any luck. As she began looking through her night stand, she could hear chuckling behind her. When she turned around, she saw it was Ted.

"Baby, it looks as if a tornado came through your room."

"Haha, your so funny," Eve said as she walked past him.

"Did you lose something? What are you looking for?" he asked.

Eve sighed. "The rings," she said quietly.

"The rings?" Ted repeated. "You had them a week ago."

"I wasn't here a week ago. I mean, I was a different person a week ago," she responded as she started looking through her desk once more. She then turned around with a smile. "Maybe they are in my parents room!"

"Yeah, maybe they are in your parents room!" Ted called as Eve walked away from him. "I'll just...I'll just keep looking in here."

Eve sprinted toward her parents room, and began looking through her mother's dresser. A few moments later, her dad walked into the room, trying to straighten his tie. "Evie, does my tie look straight?"

"Yep. Yep. It sure does," she replied, glancing toward the mirror.

"Did you even look at it, and what are you looking for?"

"Of course I looked at it," Eve lied. "And...I'm looking for the rings."

"Oh I have those."

Eve stood straight up and turned toward her father. "You have them!"

"Yes. Don't you remember last week, you asked me to hold on to them? To keep them safe?"

"That's right! I came up to you last week, and asked that you hold on to them for me," Eve exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thanks daddy!"

Meanwhile, Ted was still looking for the rings in Eve's desk when he came across an envelope with his name on it. He smirked, knowing it was in Eve's hand writing, and as he sat on the bed and began to read the note.

_Teddy, our love has been something some people look for their entire lives, and we have been lucky to experience it right away. But, I can't deny that our lifetime goals and ambitions are pulling us in two different directions. So, Teddy...I can't marry you. Teddy, I will always love you, and I hope in time you can come to understand my decision. I think that this is best. Love, Eve._

By the time he got done reading the note, Ted literally had tears in his eyes. He crumbled up the paper, threw it across the room and walked out of the house without telling anyone. After starting his truck, he then sped away.

A few hours later, Eve was dressed and stood in one of the lodge's hotel rooms as her mother, sister, and Rochelle all fussed over her. She finally had enough and threw her hands in the air. "Ok that's enough!" she exclaimed politely as possible. "I don't think my veil can get any tighter."

Just then, Ashley came into the room with a somber look. "Ash, what's wrong?" Eve asked. "Is it just about time to start?"

"Well, not quite yet. Everyone isn't here just yet."

"Who isn't here?" Kathleen asked.

"Ted," Ashley whispered.

"What was that? We couldn't hear you," Kelsie replied.

"The person who isn't here is...Ted."

Eve was certainly shocked as she sat down on the bed, now playing with her necklace he had given her only a day ago. This couldn't be happening-especially since he told her yesterday how excited he was. "Don't worry Eve, I'm sure there is a logical explanation why he isn't here," Kathleen stated as she sat next to her daughter.

"Has his family even heard from him?" Eve asked.

"I asked his parents and both of his brothers, and no one has seen or heard from him," Ashley replied. "I'm sure he's just fine though. Maybe he just has a few things to think about."

Just then, it hit Eve. If he was truly thinking about things, she knew where he was. "Mom, I need your car keys."

"Where are you going?"

"Stall everyone, and don't let any of the guests leave. I think I might know where my groom is."

Once Eve got into her mom's car, she literally sped toward their special spot in the woods. Eve just prayed it wasn't too late, and breathed a sigh of relief when she parked and instantly noticed Ted's truck. "Ted!" she called as soon as she got out of the car. She didn't have to look ver far when she noticed him sitting against a tree. When he heard her say his name, Ted instantly stood up.

"So...were you going to wait until I got up on the altar in front of everyone, or wait until the very last second?" he asked angrily.

"Teddy, please believe me I wasn't going to give you that note. I mean I was at first, but after alot of thinking, I decided not to, and-"

"Your not making any sense," Ted interrupted. "In fact, you haven't made sense all week. I just took it as wedding nerves, but now I'm not so sure."

"Baby, you have to believe me that this has been a VERY VERY weird week for me," Eve said, now starting to tear up.

"Oh I believe you," Ted replied as he walked past Eve.

"Listen I didn't know where those rings were at because I wasn't here last week. I mean I was, but I wasn't..."

Ted then turned around and gave a curious look to his fiance. "Huh?"

Eve took a deep breath. "I-I made a wish upon a star and came back in time to the week of our wedding."

"You came back in time?" Ted sarcastically asked, with a raised eyebrow. "Where did you come from?"

"I live in Boston now, and I took that job offer. I had a six figure income, a huge apartment and Ashley! Ashley is my secretary. I had everything but I didn't have anyone to share it with."

Ted didn't say anything as he glanced down at the ground and then back up at Eve as she went on. "I took the road to success Teddy, and had everything I could ask for except for one thing. I was miserable. I wrote that note and gave it to you, and after I moved I never saw you again. I never even came back to visit my parents-my own parents! In fact I haven't even spent Christmas with them for the past three years. What kind of person does that?"

"What are you trying to say?" Ted asked as he once again leaned up against the tree.

"What I'm trying to say is...I know where the road to success leads and I wasn't happy. That isn't where I want to be."

"Where do you want to be? With me?" he asked, breaking a few moments of silence.

"Please baby...will you marry me?" Eve asked hopeful.

Ted sighed. "If I say yes, and I'm not saying yes-"

"Yes, what is it?" Eve asked.

"Can you see someone, talk to someone?" Ted asked as Eve started jumping up and down and jumped into Ted's arms. "I love you, I love you, I love you," Eve exclaimed.

Ted met Eve's stare and leaned down to quickly kiss her. "I love you too baby, and I'm sorry but that was one screwed up story," he stated as Eve laughed out loud.

Both Ted and Eve soon left their special spot in the woods, and made it back to Lake Caroline with minutes to spare. Ted quickly got dressed while Eve freshed up her make up, and as she walked down the aisle on the arm of her father only minutes later, they both exchanged big smiles.

"Ted, do you take Eve to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do," he replied.

"Eve, do you take Ted to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She nodded. "I do."

After exchanging rings and after the priest recited a short prayer, he began to say the words both Ted and Eve have been waiting to hear. The words she should have listened to a long time ago. "By the power invested in me, and by the state of Mississippi, I pronounce you husband and wife. Ted, you may kiss your bride."

Ted didn't waste any time, and immediately pulled Eve into his arms for a soft kiss as everyone clapped. When the kiss was broken, Ted cupped her face in his hands and both just stared into each other's eyes as he leaned down to kiss her once more.

Several hours later, after a great dinner and dance, after all the speeches, Ted and Eve headed toward the bridal suite of the lodge where they were just married. "And here is your glass of champange Mrs. Dibiase," Ted stated after he poured two glasses.

"Thank you Mr. Dibiase," Eve replied with a smile as they clincked glasses.

"I think you did a beautiful job with the ceremony. Everything looked wonderful."

Eve shook her head. "No, I just threw out ideas. It was all Rochelle."

"I especially loved the cake topper. I don't think I have ever seen a wrestler holding a girl figurine," he said with a smile.

"I wanted to somehow incorporate your wrestling, and thought that would be best," Eve said as she sighed.

Ted then began to caress Eve's cheek. "Don't look so happy."

Eve smiled. "Believe me, I am happy. I am the happiest I have been in a long time! It's just...I don't want this to end," she said as she glanced toward the clock on the wall-almost midnight.

"It doesn't have to end," Ted whispered as he began to nip at Eve's neck.

"Of course it doesn't have to end! It's still Christmas!"

Ted then scrunched his eyebrows together as he watched Eve run toward the outside balcony. Once Eve opened the doors, she stood there on the balcony, closed her eyes and thought as hard as she could.

_Eddie, I know I haven't been the nicest and probably not your easiest case, but I promise if you allow me this one wish I will never ask for anything again. I am so happy that I married Ted, and all I want is to be happy with him and our families. I don't want to go back to Boston. I want to stay with Ted. Please!_

"Is everything ok?" Ted asked as he wrapped his arms around Eve from behind.

"Yes, everything is perfect. I just made a wish on a star. With it being Christmas, it's bound to come true."

"What did you wish for?"

Eve smiled as she turned around so she could be face to face with Ted. "I wished for us to be happy. Forever!"

"Did it come true?" he asked.

Eve simply shrugged as she and Ted quickly kissed. "I don't know. I think we need to go inside to find out," she said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**A big thank you goes out to Kayla Smiley, Skillet's Lady Goddess, KimmieCena, TednCodyGirl, Mrs. Brittiany Orton, RKOsgirl92 and BourneBetter67 for your awesome reviews!**

**A/N: Ok, so here is the last chapter of Eve's Christmas. I never intended for the story to be any longer than what it is, and I hope you guys like the update. For everyone who has read, reviewed, put the story in their favorites, etc, you guys are awesome!**

**Present Time**

As Eve started to wake up, a big smile spread across her face. "Good morning," she said happily as she reached across the bed to touch Ted. But, the only thing she touched was the sheets she laid on. When she opened her eyes, she was sad to see it was a reality. Ted wasn't in the room with her.

Eve sadly sighed as she sat up in bed. "I guess I wasn't deserving of my wish," she muttered to herself. As she got out of bed and put on her cotton robe, Eve suddenly stopped in the middle of the room. It was then she realized that she wasn't in her apartment in Boston-she was in a spacious master bedroom, and there was snow outside.

"Oh my gosh," Eve whispered.

After looking outside for a few minutes, Eve turned around and noticed some pictures hanging on the wall and on top of a dresser by the bedroom door. One picture on the wall was of her and Ted's wedding day, and the other was of a newborn baby girl. As she inspected the pictures on the dresser, there was one of Ted and the baby girl, presumably in the hospital while another was of Ted and Eve on their honeymoon. Eve's mouth literally dropped.

"Oh my God! It worked! I can't believe it!" she exclaimed.

"Everything ok?"

Eve turned around and saw Ted standing before her, drying off after a hot shower. "Y-Your here! Your here with me!" she exclaimed as she literally jumped into his arms.

Ted laughed out loud as he caught Eve without hesitation. "Yes baby I'm still here. Why wouldn't I be?"

Eve then looked down at her hand, and immediately noticed the wedding set. As Ted put her down back on the ground to get dressed, she also got glimpses of his wedding ring too. "We're married! We are still married!"

"Yes we are still married, I promise," Ted replied as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. He then reached into his dresser drawer and pulled out a neatly wrapped gift. "Speaking of still being married, happy 3 year anniversary!"

"Thank you," Eve said with a smile. She then tore off the wrapping paper, and giggled at the framed picture. It was of her, Randy Orton, Ted and John Cena, all smiles before a show. "Baby I love it. Thank you!"

"Your welcome," he replied as he leaned down and quickly kissed Eve. "By the way, Randy told me to tell you that he can't wait for you to come back to work. He says it's to quiet around the arena now that you aren't there yelling orders at him."

Eve glanced toward Ted with a curious look on her face. "Come back to work?"

"Yeah come back to work. I still don't see how your the personal assistant to three of the top WWE superstars. Your almost like Wonder Woman or something."

Before Eve could respond, she and Ted both heard cries coming from the next room. "I'll go get her, and I'll meet you downstairs."

Not listening to a word Ted said, Eve excitedly followed her husband to the next room. When she walked in the doorway, she was just in awe how Ted was handling his, their, daughter. Eve was just amazed how comfortable he was with her, and as he turned to face her, Eve couldn't help but smile.

"Look Lucy, there's mommy," Ted said in a baby like voice as he handed the infant to Eve. "Say merry Christmas!"

Lucy. She had always loved that name, and decided at a young age that she wanted to name her first daughter Lucy. As Eve took the baby in her arms, she couldn't help but tear up. Lucy was so beautiful and such a content baby. She looked so much like Ted, but had Eve's eyes and lips. "Eve, what's the matter?" Ted asked. "You act like your seeing our daughter for the first time."

Eve immediately began to shake her head. "No, it's just I can't get over how beautiful she is. I just can't believe she's here."

Ted smirked as he kissed the top of Lucy's head. "I still say she is the best birthday present I'll ever get," he replied as Lucy began to fuss. "I tell you what. I'll go get her bottle ready and I'll meet you downstairs and maybe possibly do I get to open a present?"

Eve's eyes widened. "I...uh..."

"Ah Eve, don't tell me you lost it," Ted asked sarcastically as they began to walk down the stairs. "Is it under the tree?"

"We don't have a tree!" she replied as they walked into the living room. "Oh my gosh, we have a tree," Eve exclaimed as she admired the ornaments and lights. As she looked around the house, she could see Christmas decorations all around the living room and into the kitchen. As she looked down, she noticed a gift under the tree from Eddie, her guardian angel. Being careful not to jostle Lucy, she picked up the box.

As soon as Ted walked back into the room with the bottle, Eve handed him the box. "Merry Christmas. You open it and I'll feed the baby."

"Who's Eddie?" Ted asked as he read the tag.

"He's just a friend. Now open it!"

Ted did as he was asked and within seconds, they both got settled on the couch. As Ted ripped the paper, Eve looked down at Lucy again. It was like her maternal instincts kicked in instantly. She couldn't believe how comfortable she was with Lucy already.

"Baby I love it. Thank you."

Eve looked Ted's way, and smiled as they both began to look through the scrapbook of pictures-possibly to help show Eve what had happened in the last three years. There was several pictures of them backstage at WWE shows, especially the night he debuted and the night he won the tag team titles with Cody. There were several more of them with family and friends, and as Ted flipped to another page, something caught Eve's eye.

"Is that Ashley? With David Callaway!"

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't she take a picture with her husband?"

"Husband?" Eve exclaimed.

"Yes husband. You were there as her Matron of Honor the day they got married. As a matter of fact, that was the night we conceived Lucy," Ted replied as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Eve laughed out loud. "Oh Teddy!"

Ted and Eve spent the next several minutes looking at the pictures before Ted glanced at the wall clock. "You know what, we should probably start getting ready. We have to be at your parents at noon, and we have a good hour drive ahead of us."

"My parents! We are spending Christmas with my parents!" Eve couldn't help but feel excited.

"Yes of course we are," he replied. "It's been the same thing for the past couple of years-we go to your parents at noon, and then we are due at my mom and dad's house for dinner at 6.

Eve only nodded, trying to act as if nothing was different. "You are so right. We should start getting ready."

Within the hour, both Ted and Eve were ready and after grabbing the diaper bag and some gifts they were on their way, and like Ted said, about an hour later they made it to Clinton. As soon as Eve opened the door, she couldn't help but smile.

"Merry Christmas!" she called.

"Oh there you guys are!" Kathleen exclaimed as she walked into the living room. "Merry Christmas...and happy anniversary!" she said as she hugged both Eve and Ted. "And there is my beautiful granddaughter!"

As everyone came in and said hello, Eve couldn't help but feel excited. She was so happy to be seeing loved ones again. Just then, Kelsie and her husband came through the front door. They also had a little boy in their arms, maybe around the age of 1.

"Look Aiden, there's aunt Evie," she exclaimed.

Eve giggled. "Hi sweetheart," she said as she extended her arms to her nephew, and then also pulled her sister into a hug. "It's good to see you Kelsie. I love you."

Kelsie scrunched her eyebrows. "Eve, the last time we saw each other was like 2 or 3 days ago."

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to tell you, right?"

Throughout the afternoon, everyone sat down at the big wooden circle table to eat lunch and after opened Christmas presents. Eve excused herself to the kitchen to grab a drink and just stood there, watching everyone.

"Thank you Eddie," she whispered. "I am truly happy right now, and I promise to uphold my end of the deal. I will never ask for anything again."

Ted, who was sitting on the couch, turned around and exchanged smiles with Eve. "What are you doing in here?" he asked as he also grabbed something to drink.

Eve shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just watching everyone. I just can't believe how blessed I am. I have a wonderful husband, a beautiful daughter and a great family. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Hey mom," Kelsie called, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Did you happen to see where Ted and Eve are standing?"

Ted and Eve looked up and realized they were standing under the mistletoe. Eve couldn't help but giggle. "Hey, it's Christmas tradition," Richard pointed out. "You better kiss her Ted!"

"You guys do realize your asking me to do something I do everyday, several times a day?" Ted asked sarcastically.

"Who cares, just do it!" Kelsie demanded.

Ted chuckled as he met Eve's stare. He then leaned down and gently kissed his wife as everyone chuckled and giggled. When the kiss was broken, Eve couldn't help but smile. As she looked into Ted's eyes and toward her family, she knew that she had made the right decision, and was for certain she wasn't going to regret it for a second.


End file.
